Jessie and James Give Birth
by Darkspawndweller04
Summary: After the events of Bewear's Team Rocket Orgy, Jessie and James struggle with being pregnant and all that a Pokémon-human pregnancy entails. Contains: poop, pee, graphic birth descriptions, m-preg and split penises.


PLEASE DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE READ THE FIRST INSTALLMENT - BEWEAR'S TEAM ROCKET ORGY! YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS AT ALL IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT.

It had been a hellish six months for Jessie and James (Bewear has a shorter gestation period than humans). They had both had cravings so bad that they'd both eaten all kinds of crap - like leaves and James's toes - to try and feel better. Nothing had worked and now James could not walk and so they had no opportunity to escape from the evil bear rapist's clutches. Their bowels were suffering. Every time they tried to use the toilet it felt like glass was coming out of their anal passage as all the branches and stuff they'd eaten proved to be indigestible. James was convinced his colon had come out again - he seemed to regrow them daily now. It was a medical miracle and he made a note to remember to show Nurse Joy at the first available opportunity after the rape-hostage situation was over.

Things were moving inside each of their bellies and they knew that the due date of the bestiality babies was soon. Jessie wasn't that bothered as she had a vagina and a baby could come out of there with only maximum pain. James however was pooping himself as he had no hole to pass a baby - also the baby was pressing on his bowels which was making him actively poop himself every sixteen minutes. "Jessie!" He hollered, "Get this thing out of me!" The redhead looked back at him and said, "James! I'm in the same position! Just push the thing out!" James started to cry,

"BUT HOOOOOOOOOOW! I'M A MAN AND I LACK LADY PARTS!" As he cried he crapped himself and regretted the amazing but weird sex he had with Bewear whilst high on hallucinogenic honey. Bewear was pacing like the expectant father he was and was occasionally urinating on James to aid the pregnancy and mark his territory. He intended to do this to the babies as well, just to show that they were his. James started to relax as he thought he would sleep and try to forget the whole situation...maybe when he awoke his body would still be intact and the baby-thing would be gone. Then the contractions started.

"JESSIE! ARRRRRGGGGGH! I'm going into labor! What should I do!" Jessie had also started labor and yelled back, "ARRRRRGGGGGH! Just push and it'll come out somewhere! Just think of it as a large poop. Push like you are really constipated and are trying to make your bowels prolapse!" James was in a terrible state and Bewear had started to urinate on him constantly to ease the passage of the baby through his dong hole. James felt a terrible throbbing down below and shouted to Jessie, "I think it's coming through me pee-pee hole!"

The labor lasted two weeks for Team Rocket. It consisted of Jessie doing various yoga poses to get the baby out of her anus (it was an unnatural birth) and James howling in pain as his dong swelled to the size of a watermelon. Bewear was getting pissed. The babies eventually came forth and were ejected with such force that Team Rocket blasted off again in a flurry of poop, hallucinogenic honey, birth goop and Pokéurine. They screamed as the shit across the sky, with James's dick was split in two.

Bewear picked up his newest children and comforted them as they were crying. He began suckling them from beneath his armpit on hallucinogenic honey. Meanwhile elsewhere in Alola, Jessie and James had landed and were found by Wobbuffet and Meowth. "Gee, I wondered where you guys were! James why is your cock out...OH HOLY GOD!" Yelled Meowth, "IT'S SPLIT OPEN LIKE A WIENER ON A BBQ!" Meowth helpers Jessie to her feet and they made a stretcher for James. Meowth sewed James's dong back together as the purple-haired man passed out from blood loss and pain. The Pokémon took Jessie and James to the nearest house and Professor Kukui let them in and helped them recover.

Meanwhile strolling through the forest, Mister Guzma thought that he would catch a new Pokémon that would help him beat down punks. He saw a Bewear strolling through the forest and ran closer to catch it. Little did he know, the horror was about to begin again.

The end.


End file.
